(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device for detaching the universal coupling of a remote controlled car shock absorber, particularly to one applying to the shock absorber of a remote controlled car for conveniently detaching its universal coupling, as well as for adjusting the coupling depth of the axis of the shock absorber without impairing the surface of the axis, such that the operation can be more convenient and the axis can be well protected.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Given the rapid development of technology, the effect of motors has been constantly improved, and the motive power of motors is consequently enhanced. While people always pursue extreme speed, their desire has spanned to remote controlled cars, and the number of remote controlled car players has constantly increased. To avoid impairing of the chassis of the remote controlled cars during jumping on the rugged road surface, a shock absorber is indispensable for each remote controlled car for absorbing the shock occurred from the tyres. Therefore, the spring in a shock absorber need be adjusted pending the lumpy degree of the road surface. Besides, a shock absorber would be impaired after a long-term use, there is a need for a tool that can allow the user to conveniently exchange the axis of the shock absorber and the universal coupling at the rear end of the shock absorber. When the universal coupling at the rear end of the shock absorber is out of running, people of common skill used to utilize a vise and some simply clamping devices to hold the axis of the shock absorber, rotate the universal coupling the shock absorber, and detach the universal coupling and the shock absorber by screwing. However, during rotation, the axis of the shock absorber would easily be impaired by the vise due to its being unable to efficiently clamp the axis; therefore the axis of the shock absorber is rubbed to impairment by the vise, thereby affecting the function of the shock absorber.
In view of the above, the inventor has researched for a clamping device for detaching the universal coupling of a remote controlled car shock absorber, which not only can efficiently hold the axis of the shock absorber, but also can protect the surface of the axis from being scrubbed and thereby keeping it smooth.